


Night Whispers

by toaster_fox



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cats, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:48:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27727693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toaster_fox/pseuds/toaster_fox
Summary: I was bored once and wrote a Dreambur Warrior Cats fic. Time to embarrass myself.Probably not 100% accurate in any way but I haven't read the cat books in like years so don't judge me please.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Wilbur Soot
Comments: 7
Kudos: 70





	Night Whispers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SoliRavioli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoliRavioli/gifts).



Dreamstar knew it was a bad idea to meet at night. Scratch that, it was mousebrained to meet at all. He was already set on reclaiming the land from Thunderclan, and no meeting with the leader would change that. The river dividing Windclan and Thunderclan as well as the land around it was rightfully Windclan’s. Thunderclan had all the land they could possibly need, yet insisted on claiming that land as well and Dreamstar was not about to let that happen.

The tom hissed as another fallen branch clawed at his side. Windclan territory was barren of trees so trying to weave through Thunderclan territory proved to be difficult. Probably some battle tactic for Songstar. Dreamstar scoffed at the name. Songstar, the ever stubborn leader of Thunderclan. A black and white tom that Dreamstar swears had bits of brown fur speckled in as well. He had the cockiest smile and swished his fluffy tail all the time like it made him cute. He always had something to say and argued with Dreamstar constantly in that deep and beautiful voice of his. Deep yet friendly and wonderfully endearing- Dreamstar shook himself. He shouldn’t think like that about his enemy. 

The small clearing Songstar had insisted on meeting in came into view, but Dreamstar stayed along the edge. He had no reason to think Songstar wouldn’t bring his warriors, or starclan forbid his annoying deputy. Dreamstar’s ear flicked as he listened for any hidden cats. His sense of smell was skewed after a run-in with Shadowclan’s leader, but his sense of hearing was still the sharpest of any cat in the clans. When he heard no shifting or whispers among the trees he finally stepped out into the clearing. Songstar must be running late, so the Windclan leader sat down and perked his ears to continue listening.

It felt like moons had passed before he heard soft pawsteps approaching. From behind. He remained relaxed until he heard the steps reach the clearing before twisting around to face the ambusher, arching his back and baring his teeth. The tall, lanky form of Songstar stood just at the edge of the trees, looking a bit startled before dissolving into an amused smile accompanied by a tail swish or two.

“Always so alert, Dreamstar,” the tom mewed fondly.

Dreamstar relaxed his body and flicked his ear in annoyance. “It’s the only reason I’m still alive now. Maybe if you listened more you’d still have all nine lives.”

“We both know you’ve lost at least one life to these battles. There’s a reason we need to come to an agreement soon.”

Dreamstar huffed in defeat. At least he’d been leader of a clan for more than two moons! What kind of leader loses three lives before they even reach Leaf Bare? “Well I don’t have all night. Echocry thinks I’m just catching rabbits.”

Songstar purred his amusement before moving to settle less than a tail length from Dreamstar. The smaller tom leaned away a little. This was a little close for two enemy leaders currently discussing war, wasn’t it? Songstar made no acknowledgement of their closeness, so Dreamstar ignored it for now.

“I think we can both agree this war has cost both our clans more than we can afford.”

“Windclan is fine, it’s your clan that’s suffering.” Dreamstar spat the word ‘your’. He remembers being a young kit and thinking Thunderclan was the strongest and most amazing clan, even as a Windclan kit. He remembers his first gathering, and how he admired the big and battleworn cats he saw, as well as the ones in training. He remembers seeing a thin white cat with black patches in particular, who looked odd and out of place among the muscular and tough bodies of his clanmates. He remembers the way this cat’s eyes had sparkled when his mentor complimented him, though it only happened twice that night. It was enough to capture the attention of a young Dreampaw though, and the tom had spent the entire event watching this Thunderclan apprentice.

And now that apprentice stood before him as his enemy. Dreamstar couldn’t help but feel a sense of sadness wash over him at that thought. He’d stayed up countless nights growing up wondering how the other tom was, feeling guilty when he remembered how the warrior code divided them. Dreamstar didn’t care for the code all too much, but all his clanmates fussed over it like a queen to her kits and left him feeling ashamed. He shouldn’t feel so fondly for a cat from another clan, let alone the leader.

Dreamstar returned to the present in the middle of Songstar listing off things his clan needed, specifically from the land they’d so rudely claimed. “You’ve said yourself that Windclan already flourishes, surely you can spare a bit of territory to a clan in need.”

“That land is where the best hunting is. Windclan needs it.”

“Windclan has plenty of rabbits everywhere else. The prey on Thunderclan territory have disappeared with the twolegs invading. Thunderclan won’t make it past Leaf Bare if we don’t get the land. There won’t be enough prey for the kits.”

Dreamstar bit back any argument he had at the mention of kits. He may not care for the warrior code, but one rule he’d never break is helping a kit no matter the clan. Now Songstar’s argument was getting through to him. Windclan could spare a bit of prey and still be plentiful in new warriors come New Leaf, but Thunderclan was already thin from hunger and fighting to keep their warriors alive.

“Fine. You can keep the land for now. Once the rest of Thunderclan territory is full of prey again though, Windclan will be reclaiming it.” Songstar’s tail flicked joyfully, the leader’s face lighting up with his victory.

“Thank you, Dreamstar. Thunderclan will be thankful.”

Dreamstar flicked his own tail dismissively. “I know. Now that this is settled, I must be off.”

He only made it past the first few trees before he stopped to look back. Songstar was staring after him, eyes sad as the other leader departed. A fuzzy and warm feeling overtook Dreamstar’s stomach in an all too familiar way, almost dragging the Windclan leader back to his apprentice days again. Songstar noticed his pause, jumping up and scurrying up next to the leader nervously. The lanky cat said nothing, though he looked like he wanted to say so many things. Dreamstar felt a bit of hope spark in his chest. Maybe Songstar felt the same way. Maybe the two could make it work and Dreamstar could stop daydreaming of what could be. The tom quickly cleared his mind of those thoughts. Wishful thinking.

But then Songstar’s tail brushed against his, and his paws suddenly felt a little too weak to hold him up. The taller tom leaned down hesitantly, nuzzling his nose against Dreamstar’s furry cheek. The Windclan leader was frozen, his head trying to keep up. When the situation finally dawned in his mind, the leader purred and snuggled closer to the other tom. He buried his muzzle in the soft fur of the other’s neck, tail intertwining with the fluffy one of his companion. He felt the rumble of the other’s purr as the taller began licking the fur on top of Dreamstar’s head.

When the sun began to peek over the horizon, Dreamstar had barely managed to struggle his way across the river. His body dragged tiredly, but he had no regrets as he limped into camp. Echocry tried to interrogate him about what he had been doing all night, but the leader only responded with a dismissive excuse that he was hunting, but all the rabbits were hidden away for the night. He’d never tell another cat what he’d actually been doing of course.


End file.
